


Childhood lovers

by notjustlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Childhood Lovers, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Harry, Kid Louis, Light BDSM, Love, Lovers, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Sex, larry smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustlarry/pseuds/notjustlarry
Summary: (Read it its cute af)Basically, Harry and Louis falling in love with each other, and i'm pretty sure it went that way in real life.





	1. Chapter 1

It has always been a love story between Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. At least, it was supposed to be.

Harry Styles has always been the clumsy kid, with two left feet, who was always running everywhere. He was always excited, sometimes for no reason, and even though his father left him and his sister when he was three, Harry was still a happy boy. He hated sports, he loved to watch silly movies, he loved tanning and letting his hair grow.

Louis, on the other hand, was quite different. Though, the two boys had basically the same story, their father had left them when they were young.  
Louis loved meeting new people, while Harry was really shy. The blue eyed boy liked playing footie outside, liking playing video games, he loved action movies and his favourite hobby was to piss off girls. He didn't really like girls, anyway. They're annoying.

The two boys were different, yet so similar. And they loved each other a lot.

The two kids lived next to each other, and went to the same school. Their mothers were friends, or bestfriends more like. They saw each other every week, if not every day.

When the two little boys were six and eight, they went to each other's house to play board games or even card games. They also liked to play footie outside, even though Harry was 'so bad at it!' Harry really only played football for Louis. He actually hated that sport, running after a ball was dumb.

The two kids didn't seem to mind that Louis was two years older or in Louis' case, that Harry was two years younger. They liked each other a lot, and as Harry said :

"Even though Louis is older, we are the same height so we can't tell who's the oldest!"

During the summer, Anne had put a small swimming pool in her garden for Gemma and Harry. Of course, she had seen a small, blue eyed little boy knock at her door nearly every day to have a swim just after footie practice.

"No more than five minutes!" Louis promised the woman, running through the house to reach the Garden, where 9 years old Gemma was tanning. Louis didn't even pay attention to the little girl, he ran past her to join his bestfriend. Gemma had always wanted Louis to be her lover, but he didn't want to. He always said he was with Harry, and Harry was very happy to know that.  
Harry was waiting for him in the pool and actually jumped and splashed water everywhere when he saw his bestfriend.

"Louis!" he exclaimed, the biggest smile on his face.

Anne looked at the two friends, they were both so innocent and she wished it would stay that way.

-

When the two little kids grew into pre teens, Anne and Jay started worrying.

Anne and Johannah still saw each other every week, if not more, and Harry and Louis were very happy to go at each other's even after school.  
They liked to show everyone they were bestfriends by telling each other "See you this evening!" or "What are we gonna play tonight?" 

Their relationship hadn't changed, Louis was most comfortable around Harry, and the green eyed teenager liked to be around him. It made Harry feel safe to know that his bestfriend was here and vice versa.

Though, at school, some kids started calling them gay, and at 11 and 13 you don't really understand what it truly is about.

Johannah told Louis to let go, even though the insecure 13 years old frowned and asked his mother if all of this was normal.

"What are you talking about, honey?" she had said, worried about her son. He was the only person she had in her life, and she wanted to keep him safe. She wanted his happiness before anything.

"I mean, them calling us gay? We are friends, i mean i think? Do you think he'd want to be more?" he had asked his mother and she simply shrugged, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"You know darling," she started saying and Louis looked into his mother's eyes intensely, she was so wonderful. "I think that what's important is how you feel inside. You guys are a bit young to discover what love is. Remember Louis, he is fragile, he's younger." she had told him, a soothing hand on his thigh.

He nodded, and they cuddled that night. Anne didn't come over, it was a calm evening.

-

Three years later, at sixteen years old, the two boys were still friends. They still saw each other, since their mother were bestfriends, but they only played video games not really exchanging anything anymore.

They were friends, not bestfriends since Louis had told Harry that he wasn't mature enough for him to be his bestfriend. He had told him that Calvin was funnier and Harry's heart broke.

The green eyed boy was only fourteen, and hearing that from his long time bestfriend was really hurtful. He had told Anne, who told Jay, who told her son. Or at least had to do so.

Something had changed inside Louis, he wasn't the insecure teen anymore. He was confident, or at least he acted like it. Johannah saw her son change just before her eyes, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Do you realize you broke his heart?" Jay had said, sighing while making dinner that evening. Anne had came over and they had chatted. She had seen Harry look at Louis, who was on his phone and didn't seem to care at all.

Louis was being- a teenager these days. Moody, Sassy and Messy. But pushing Harry away wasn't something that resembled him.

"Louis are you listening to me?" she said, half yelling. She then looked his way and saw him with his earphones, lip syncing to a dumb song.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, taking his ipod out of his hands.

"Listen you little man, you're gonna have to tell me what has been going on inside your mind. Why did you tell these nasty things to Harry? How many times do i have to tell you, he's-"

"Fragile, i know." Louis finished, rolling his eyes. What could have changed inside him that made him want to get away from his first friend ever?

"Mom, listen. I had to do this, people were starting to think i am gay!" he told his mother, voice high pitched. His hair seemed fluffy, like a kitten.

"And so?" Johannah asked. She'd love her son no matter who he loved, and no matter what person he wanted to be. "I don't think that's a reason to let go of your most loyal friend! I told you to let them think what they wanted!"

"But i am not gay." he said, standing up from the couch and walking away to go to his room. "Not. Gay. Do you understand?" he then slammed his bedroom door, and Jay blinked.

Oh well, her son was not gay. Then, so be it.

-

When Harry turned sixteen, Louis had found a girlfriend and Harry was still feeling like shit for it. The boy was head over heels in love with the short man that was Louis. Being only sixteen years old, Harry was about to reach Louis' height even though he was turning eighteen this year. So yeah, you could call Louis short.

Harry knew in his heart that he was gay, he knew. He's had feelings for that one boy for what feels like forever.

"Mum," he had said one day, she was making herself a cup of tea and Harry was looking out of the window. "I think i like boys?"

He had expected his mother to choke, or to gasp, but Anne smiled. She smiled widely and Harry turned around just to see that beautiful smile on his mother's face, he loved her loads.

"Do you like them a little or a lot, honey?" Anne asked him, in the cutest way possible, and a few tears made their way down Harry's cheeks.

He liked boys a lot. He liked one boy a lot, the same boy he's been loving ever since he was six.

"I like them a lot." he said, his gaze back on the eighteen years old teen who was playing footie with his new group of friends. Louis was so breathtaking.

Anne joined him a minute later, her hand reaching Harry's hair. She knew that her son loved Louis with all his heart, but Louis refused to like a boy. Not just Harry, literally every boy. He had decided to take his distance from his long time friend, because he was unsure of his sexuality.

And that made Harry sad. Not just Harry, in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was discreet, clumsy, shy and different. Different in a good way, of course.  
That's why he only had a few friends around him : Niall, Edward and Nick.

He assumed himself, he had told everyone he was bisexual and strangely; many people distanced themselves from the curly haired teen. At first it made him sad, but now he doesn't really care anymore, if they left him it meant that they weren't that much of good friends.

Harry didn't understand how the world still couldn't accept the fact that some boys liked boys and girls liked girls. His mother had taken the news very well, and so did his sister. When he'll be older he'll get involved in some kind of charity which will support trans' rights, or gay's rights. He was sure of it.

As he watched Louis walking to his next class, he sighed and Nick shook him up a bit.

"Okay Harry i've known you for what? A year?" Nick asked his friend and raised an eyebrow. He liked to do that, he thought he looked cool, but Harry had yet to tell him that it made him look like a pervert.

Nick was very much like Harry, he had the same way of talking and all. Nick was also gay, at least Harry thought so, he never wanted to label himself as homosexual, or bisexual, or anything like that, really.

"Yeah, something like that." The curly haired boy answered, shrugging. The lecture hasn't even started and he was already getting bored. He definitely knew what was coming.

"A year of hearing you sigh or hum or cry anytime that Tomlinson kid does something. He's not gay, get over it." Nick said. He was very straight forward and maybe, he was telling the truth. Maybe, he wanted Harry to realize that he could be a better boyfriend than that straight kid.

But Harry didn't want to believe it. Louis was gay, it was obvious. The problem was his popularity.

"Okay Nick you've told him that a hundred times since the beginning of the school year and i think he got the idea." Niall said, putting on a fake smile not to be mean. Niall has never really liked Nick because of his straight forwardness, and it was mutual.

Nick didn't like Niall because he was always too joyful. He liked EMO people better.

"Apparently not since he keeps day dreaming about this one guy." Nick told Niall, eyes challenging and Harry groaned, looking away once Louis walked inside the building.

"Alright guys, i'm gonna head to Maths. Who comes, who skips?" he looked at his three friends who seemed thoughtful.

Edward finally decided to skip, just like Nick. And Niall, being the good boy he is, decided to go along with Harry and actually try to understand what Maths are about.

-

When Harry came home from school, he greeted his mother, who was preparing some pizzas and snacks.

"Hi asshole." Gemma greeted him, and Harry smiled before smacking the back of her head.

He was now way taller than her, he could do anything he wanted to her.

"Hi dumbass." he greeted her back and then walked over to his mother to kiss her cheek. He hadn't seen her this morning.

"What is that for?" he asked Anne, looking down at the different snacks that were on the table, along with several bags of crisps and cheetos.   
Anne smiled at her son, who was letting his hair grow. He looked a bit like a disney character, she thought.

"The Tomlinson are coming over tonight."

He heard his sister do little 'OOOOOH's and he rolled his eyes. Louis is coming over, so what?

"Shut up, Gemma." Harry said, a blush on his cheeks.

"Are you going to try and get your first kiss tonight?" The young woman asked, chuckling.

"Fuck off!" he told his sister, ready to jump on her at any given time.

"Honey, there's no problem with that, right?" Anne asked her son, putting a hand on his shoulder. She'd cancel it if her son wasn't alright with that.

"No, no problem with-" he said, looking down at his shitty clothes and his old boots. "that." he finished and cleared his throat, looking at the stairs. "Mind if i go do my homework for a bit?" Harry asked his mother as he took off his shoes.

"Uh, no. They'll be here in an hour so, try and be quick." she told him, but he was already upstairs, rushing.

-

Once he was upstairs, Harry rushed everywhere. He went to his room, took his best clothes out of his closet, tried them on.

Some were too tight, others were too baggy and he needed to find the perfect match.

Once he got the perfect outfit, he quickly went showering.

One hour passed, and when he came downstairs, his sister burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked Gemma, clearly getting offended by her reaction. He spent one hour styling his hair, and choosing looks and apparently that makes her laugh.

"Harry, what the fuck? You smell like you fell in a jar of fragrance, you put on too much!" his sister said, laughing loudly.

"There's never too much Yves Saint Laurent perfume." he defended himself, looking at his mother for a little bit of help. He just received an apologizing look.

Sighing, he looked out of the window and saw Johannah getting out of her house, but no Louis. He sighed even more but decided he'd stay here for a bit before going back to his room to skype with Nick.

When Jay arrived, she hugged the three of them and then she looked at Harry. "Aw you're quite tall! Taller than Louis!" she said, giggling and messing up the hair he's been trying to style perfectly for a whole hour.   
Jay kept telling him that, apparently Harry wouldn't stop growing and Louis stayed tiny. Apparently he was 5'7, and the tall man couldn't deny that it was the cutest thing ever.

"I uh- yeah." Harry said, chuckling awkwardly.

Johannah looked at Harry and gave him a heart warming smile. That woman really was a blessing to everyone. Such a loving and caring mother.

"Louis' in his room, playing fifa if you want to join him. The door's open."

As soon as the words left Jay's mouth, Harry was up.

-

Harry walked in without knocking, he really was decided to speak to Louis. He hasn't spoken to him in months, the boy was too busy with his new friends.

Harry knew the way, he immediately went up to Louis' room door and knocked softly.

When he heard the 'come in', he walked in and saw the small teen, who was now a grown up man, playing fifa.

"Um, hey." Harry said, a blush going up his cheeks and Louis put the game on pause. "Y-Your mother is over at mine's and she told me to-" he said, walking over to Louis' bed but unfortunately getting his feet tangled in a shirt and falling face first on the floor.

That actually made Louis laugh, which is a good point, and when Harry raised his face back again, there was blood running from his nose. He hated being clumsy, it made him look like a fool.

"Holy shit" he gasped and stood up, going to check on Harry's nose. "You didn't change then? Still as clumsy!" he said, chuckling a bit when Harry started laughing.

"Oops." Harry said, trying to stop the blood with the tissues Louis gave him.

And Louis avoided Harry's gaze. He knew damn well that Harry wanted him to say 'Hi' since that's a thing that has been going on ever since they knew each other. Everytime one of them fell over, they would say oops, and the other would answer Hi with a big smile on their face. Jay and Anne found that super cute, as well.

But Louis didn't reply,this time. And Harry sighed. He was so sad, Louis changed so much. Too much, even. And he wondered if he'll ever be as he used to : a cute little ball of sunshine that Harry was so fond of.

Unfortunately, you can't change someone. And that made Harry want to cry.

"M-Maybe i should go back home." Harry said before going back at his house.

When he got there, first thing he did was to go upstairs and slam his bedroom door. He didn't want to talk about what happened.

And Louis neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget to leave kudos if you like the story, it keeps me motivated!
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen next?


	3. 3.

A few weeks later, The Styles were at The Tomlinson's. Harry, his mother and Gemma drank a little bit, and Harry drank a little bit too much. When Anne and Gemma said they'd leave, Harry decided he'd stay because he was having a deep conversation with Jay and Louis. With only Johannah, more like, Louis was on his phone doing god knows what.

Louis was still listening though, and when Harry stood up to go to the toilets, stumbling and his shoulders hitting the walls ; Louis decided he'd help him. Well, Johannah told Louis to go help him.

"I'm not drunk." Harry kept saying, his eyes rolling. He really fucking was.

"Sure you're not." Louis said, getting annoyed. Harry was too young to drink like that, and what was weird was that Anne hadn't seen anything. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Louis i don't feel well." Harry said, his long hair in front of his face. When Louis pushed it away he saw how pale the green eyed boy actually was. He tried not to gasp. "What? Why're you gasping?" Shit, he failed.

"You're very-"

Before he knew it, Harry was bending down to throw up into the toilets, at least Louis wouldn't have to clean up the floor. "Pale. I was gonna say pale." 

Harry giggled, he was happy whenever he drank. Louis knew that thank to the multiples drunk messages he got on his phone. He kept them all, not because he loved them, just because they were funny.

He did not like Harry, the tall and clumsy man was just his friend. His old bestfriend. 

"Louis?" Harry asked, his voice trembling. Louis didn't dare to look at his ex-bestfriend, because he knew he was crying. Seeing people cry broke his heart and Louis liked to say he didn’t have one.

"mhm?" he answered, caring so much for Harry but never showing it.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Harry asked, and Louis sighed, turning away to face the green eyed boy. 

Harry really was beautiful. He had plump lips, green eyes, dark and curly hair as well as cute dimples. Right now, his lips were wet, his eyes were glassy, the poor boy was sweating, but he was so damn beautiful. Louis wanted to stab himself for having these kind of thoughts in a toilet.

Waiting for an answer, Harry giggled and waved a hand in front of the small man's face. "Hello?" he asked playfully, biting his lip.

"I do love you Harry, don't say shit like that." he said, sounding annoyed. Harry didn't really care, he was pretty much annoyed with Louis as well. 

"Why did you drink that much?" Louis asked him, avoiding the first question that was asked. He didn't really feel like talking about it.

"Because you're being a cunt. A CUNT." Harry swore, and he glared at Louis, who was now laughing.

"Harry, as much as you want me to be, i am not gay. I've got a girl-"

"You don't love her, it's always been us, Lou! Stop pushing away who you truly are!" he told him, still feeling a little bit dizzy. “Louis you’re fucking gay you’ve always been gay! You like dicks!” Harry told him. He figured that putting him in front of his problems was the best way to make him realize who he really was.

“You are the faggot.” Louis simply said, shrugging. At this point, hurting Harry was the last of his problems. He wasn’t a faggot.

“Woah, just say that one more time. I dare you.”

"Harry, shut up. I am not playing that game with you. You just can’t force a sexuality on someone.” he said, clearly getting annoyed. He needed to get out of this bathroom.

"So right now if i showed you my cock, you wouldn’t budge?" Harry asked, quite the rethorical question, if you ask, because he immediately pushed his pants down. And Louis tried to look away, he really did, but when Harry wrapped his huge hand around the huge thing, Louis's eyes opened as wide as balloons. He wasn't even hard yet.

“G-God, Harry. Stop this is inappropriate.” Louis stuttered.

"Yeah that's what i thought. You're just way too scared to show everyone who you truly are because you're the popular kid." The younger man said, pulling his pants back up and clearing his throat. A soft knock on the door broke the silence as it opened softly.

"Are you feeling any better Harry?" Jay asked politely. Harry honestly loved this woman so much, he would have loved it if Jay had been his aunt.. But then it would mean that Louis was his cousin and Harry really wasn't into it.

"Um, y-yeah." Harry answered, nodding his head and looking at the blue eyed woman who was looking at both of them. "I better go home, my mom is gonna yell." he told her, taking one last glance at Louis before leaving the toilets to gather his things.

"Remember what we've been telling you, Louis. He is fragile, he's got a fragile heart." 

Louis nodded and flushed the toilet, turned off his phone and went to sleep. He really didn't want to talk to Eleanor right now, he wasn't in the mood.

When he was under his covers, in his bed, the only thing he could think about were Harry's words. Was he gay? 

No, Louis had a girlfriend. But did he love her? Definitely not.  
Louis knew who he loved, but admitting it was gonna be hard.

When he finally closed his eyes, the second only thing he could think about was the moment Harry pulled his jeans and boxers down to reveal the huge girth the man had. 

And fuck, Louis' mouth was watering. He didn’t sleep much that night..


End file.
